Kisses
by mmm.kai.mmm
Summary: sasukeXoc narutoXoc. oneshot. sasuke is embarassed about liking me. his best friend is not. naturally i go with the one who isn't even if i do love the one who is. but then he makes naruto doubt my feelings for him. but it is all solved with loving kisses


**Kisses**

_[AN:I wrote this before I wrote any of my other fics. Which is why it is a girl and and guy rather than guyXguy XD. The girl is an original character but I do not use her name in it. She doesn't have a name lol. So yea. Enjoy. Btw, could someone give me a heads up on what rating this is? I can't figure it out… btw in the chracters it says sasuke and naruto. that it because they are the main characters. not because they have a relationship of any kind other than friendship]_

I'm with him now, the boy that I love, but our relationship may have never started if I hadn't made a change in my life.

I decided that I no longer wanted to be the grumpy, violent person everyone was afraid of. So I had a go at not attacking anyone that annoyed me. I would let it go, I was determined to stick to it. And I had for a month, well it was a month into the new school year and I only decided this during the summer. There were of course those who chose to try and make me break my vow. They for some reason wanted me to hit them and to hurt them…why? I have no fucking clue! But I didn't I stuck to my word. A group of friends I walk home with in particular were determined to have me break my promise. One of them, Sasuke, I had a crush on, well it was more loved but what does it matter, he said he likes me but he's embarrassed and not even his best friend, Naruto, knows. The others are just wicked mates; Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino. I love to hang out with them and have a laugh with them.

About a week later we were all outside a classroom waiting to go in and as usual they were making fun of my size, I am small, very small, ridiculously small, but that didn't stop me from kicking ass before and it wouldn't now… if I hadn't been scarred out of it after making someone bleed. But anyway, to show how short I was, Naruto rested his chin on my head; he was able to bend down to do that. I took my head away and looked at him as we both laughed. It wasn't him that I loved but he was a good friend and he was good looking, very good looking. I don't know what made me do it but as our laughter came to a stop, we starred and then I leant in and kissed him on the lips. I still didn't know what I was doing and stayed there with my lips on his, my eyes closed but I could feel his widen and look at me. I started to move my lips on his and then he responded, he started to kiss back and then lightly bit my bottom lip to get into my mouth.

He wasn't my first kiss, I had kissed Sasuke when we were alone and no one would be able to see us but me and him, but Naruto, who I was kissing now, Naruto, he didn't care that I was kissing him, he didn't care that we were in school, he didn't care that his friends knew. We were there kissing as the rest of the class just watched with their jaw dropped, they never saw this coming and the Sasuke who was embarrassed before was now regretting what he said and wanted to kiss me. I know this because when I got home he was shouting at me on msn.

Angsty raven: HOW COULD YOU KISS HIM?!

Mysterious Gal: Easily why?

Angsty raven: Well…it was…_him!_

Mysterious Gal: Is there something wrong with him?

Angsty raven: Yes

Mysterious Gal: Whats that then?

Angsty raven: He…he isn't me

Mysterious Gal: And? So what? You wouldn't have kissed me. God knows what you would have done if I went to kiss you at school but you wouldn't have kissed back. You're too embarrassed about me.

Angsty raven: O that

Mysterious Gal: Yes that and if you're not going to kiss me then I will just have to find someone who will!

[long pause]

Angsty raven: So what you're just going to kiss everyone and see who won't push you away? That makes you a whore

Mysterious Gal: No I'm not going to do that.

Angsty raven: O I'm sorry every other guy that comes along

Mysterious Gal: Will you shut up. Maybe I'll just stay with him. I think you might explode with jealousy if I kissed anyone else

Angsty raven: Im not- okay I am jealous.

Mysterious Gal: You are?

Angsty raven: I'm dead fucking jealous. Why did you have to choose to kiss him though?

Mysterious Gal: I like him…a lot and I wanted to kiss him, you know risk it a bit, take a chance.

Angsty raven: Couldn't you have taken a chance with me?

Mysterious Gal: I did for three goddamn years and it got me nothing!

Angsty raven: I'm sorry, but I do love you, I don't know why I was embarrassed

Mysterious Gal: Neither do I you never had a problem with anyone else you liked.

Angsty raven: I'm sorry, give me another chance?

Mysterious Gal: Can't

Angsty raven: Why not?

Mysterious Gal: I'm going out with him now.

Angsty raven: But what about why we couldn't go out…or were you lying to me?

Mysterious Gal: I was NOT lying to you. My mum just has the most random times to change her mind.

Angsty raven: So you like him more than me then?

[pause]

Well?

Mysterious Gal: Yes. you had your chance and I want to be with someone that would make me feel happy and special.

Angsty raven: Like my best friend then?

Mysterious Gal: Ye like him but he is gone now isn't he. Look just get over it, you were great at making me think you had so just do that now and save your self the pain.

Angsty raven: How? Hes my best friend and we both walk with him every day I'll be seeing you with him all the time

Mysterious Gal: Then get used to it or maybe he will dump me because 'he doesn't want to hurt his friend' in which case I may kill myself. Now bye and try not to think about me too much.

[Mysterious Gal: went offline]

Angsty raven: you know that I will

Ok, so he said that he loved me, he lost his chance right? I shouldn't give him another right? Naruto actually liked me, he had told others that he liked me, he was proud of me. He wasn't embarrassed, surely that means that he is more deserving of me.

I stayed with him. It wasn't like we were one of those that spent all our time groping each other in public or anything. No. just a kiss when we met, a bit of hugging, a kiss when we left. Holding hands. Nothing explicit…in public. In private…well that was a little different. He came round my house every Tuesday when it was just me and him and we would spend most of the time making out, touching each other, enjoying each others company. But we didn't spend the entire time making out. We'd go on msn, mine or his it didn't really matter. We took pictures of ourselves on webcam, most thought we made a really cute couple. Most. Although he didn't say anything when me and Naruto were together, Sasuke hated seeing us together and most of the time badgered me on how I should be with him, saying that I didn't really care for Naruto and that I was being really mean and misleading him. I was going to hurt him more than when I hit everyone. I told him to fuck off and get over me.

We stopped talking. I didn't want to talk to him anymore if he could only talk about me and Naruto, he had to get over it right? Right. We were happy. This was working out, really well. But at some point, Naruto just had to mention Sasuke. Apparently Sasuke had also shouted at Naruto and said how he didn't mean anything to me and said how I was just using him to get at Sasuke. Naruto knew that when Sasuke was mad, he said things that he didn't mean but he still asked me about it. He asked me what my feelings were for him.

"you know my feelings for you" we were sitting on my bed facing each other.

"do I really?"

"yea, you do!" I took his hand as I spoke to him.

"he doesn't think that I do" he looked out the window as if _he_ was there

"why do you have to bring him up?" I let go of his hand and looked away.

"well, before we were together, whenever I asked if you still loved him, you always said yes, and…as much as I hate to admit it, I think you still do"

I had to look down at the floor there. As much as I didn't want to, I _did_ still love him.

"you're not denying it"

"I do love you" I mumbled.

"as what?"

"a boyfriend!" I looked him in the eyes as pain struck behind my own.

"and what about him? How do you love him?"

"I never said I love him"

"but you didn't deny it! Please just tell me, I don't want to be in a one sided relationship"

"your not!" I moved closer to him and held onto his hands.

"but my love for you will grow every moment I'm with you and you will still have feelings for him!" he took his hands from me and moved backwards creating a gap between us. I could hear his voice crack slightly as he spoke.

"no I won't. I don't even talk to him anymore"

"but you look at him every opportunity you get"

"what?"

"he pointed it out to me and I kept an eye out, he was right!"

"so, what? Are you going to leave me because he is trying to make it look like I'm just using you? And don't care for you?"

Tears were in his eyes as he said "yes" and the first tear fell.

"what?" I was between shock from what he had said and hatred for my now ex-crush. If he loved me then he would be happy for me and his best friend.

"bye, I'll let myself out" he wiped his tears away as he got up and left my room.

"please, come back" I ran after him.

"no! it isn't fair"

"for who?!"

"him! You! Me! None of us!" he stopped shouting and looked me in the eye, "I love you. But you love him. He loves you. It would be better for him to be with you then for me to be with you"

"don't talk bullshit. He doesn't love me. If he did then would he have been trying to get us apart? If you love someone then you do what you can to make them happy even if it is leaving them with the person they love and that isn't you."

"ha! You really expect Sasuke to understand the meaning of love? He wouldn't know if it slapped him in the face!"

"then stay with me! Help me get over him; I don't want to make him jealous. I do love you but at the moment I love him too. But I don't want to. I want to be with you. Don't ask me why I love him, I don't know anymore, but please. Stay with me?"

Tears were streaming down my face. Tears were streaming down his face. He moved closer to me and lifted my chin so I was looking at him. He places his lips on mine.

"I won't leave you. I love you. I'm sorry"

A smile crept to my lips as he kissed me again. We wiped away each others' tears and went up back to my room to make up with loving kisses.

~Fin~

_Review if you want. It's just a random thing I felt like doing._


End file.
